The Changing of A Good Girl
by Klace1996
Summary: What do you get when you take an L.A. Princess put her in Boston add one good friend obsessed with Animal Print, A Bad Boy with a History add a bitchy blonde and a Ginger who can't decide which side he's on throw in a douche who is used to getting what he wants. Plus a bet that could change the odds! SUCK AT SUMMARIES JUST READ! RATED M TO BE SAFE AUSLLY 3
1. Chapter 1

The Changing of A Good Girl

A/N: This is another Austin&Ally Fanfiction Story! They will be very OOC in this story! Like it Reveiw tell me what you think! give me ideas for the chapter may collaborate message me ideas and we'll see what happens! Enjoy Reading Remember R&R!

Ally Pov:

I wake up to my alarm clock. I get out of bed smiling! First day of school and its a new school. Yay! I love school. So I hurry up and run to my closet to choose what to wear today, I'm new so I want to make a good impression so I decide on a pair of white skinny jeans, A teal and black sheer Hollister shirt, A pair of leather sandals, my favorite Coach bag and My diamond Tennis Bracelet. I was popular at my old school so it should be easy to be popular here. I just moved to Boston from L.A. and i think that my style and my previous popularity should put me back on top in a matter of minutes. I listen to Christina Perri as I curl my hair and put a bow in the back. Perfect. I totally have my popularity in the bag, which if you hadn't guessed is designer. I walk down the stairs and grab an apple, my keys and a pink notebook. I walk into the kitchen kiss Daddy bye and go to get into my car. I turn on the lights and there IT is. It being my streetbike from where I was in a rebelious stage and bought it and here it sits for the past 3 years never road once. I step over it go to my Black and Pink Camaro. My daddy had her custom made when I turned 16 it's my baby. I get in and put sit my stuff in the seat and head to starbucks. As I drive there I turn on Jesse McCartney and go get my caramel machiatto. I drive to school and park. I get out of my car with all eyes on me. I smile and I look around, and I think to myself this will be easy and I walk across the parking lot not hearing the Motor of a Corvette pulling in near me. I then hear a guy talking about a party he just went to that weekend. Jackpot. I go up to him and introduce myself " Hi I'm Ally." "Dallas. Are you in the right place the private schools down the road." he says laughing with his friends. "Excuse me?" I say astonished. "Just your type are NOT wanted here. We don't need any of you label whores down here rubbing your money in our faces." He says "Now beat it!" Then he pushes around me and walks away. What just happened? I think to myself. I just brush it off and walk on in the school. I feel eyes on me as I search for the office, All of the sudden I run into someone. Its a skinny Mexican girl I immediatly start to apologize, she starts to laugh "What's so funny?" I ask the hysterical girl "Nothing calm down you ran into me, You didn't hit me with a car." she says finally stopping her laughing. "My names Trish De La Rosa but you can call me Trish" she says extending her hand. "Allison Marie Dawson but you can call me Ally" I tell her shaking her hand. "So you need any help?" she asks sensing that I have no idea where I am "Yeah I'm looking for the office?" I ask her confused and embarassed. " Right down there. Here I'll walk with you." she says pointing to a Blue door down the main hallway. "Thanks." I tell her relieved that I don't have to walk alone down this unfamiliar hallway. We get to the office and get my schedule. "Can you help me?" I ask Trish smiling. "Sure come on." she says laughing again. "After all this we should be best friends." she says to me. " Really?" I ask her hopefully. "yea why not?" she asks " No reason" I say and we link arms and walk down the hall.

My Schedule:

1st Period: Chemistry

2nd Period: Math

3rd Period: English

4th Period:Lunch

5th Period: AP Spanish

6th Period: PE

7th Period: Free/ Study Hall

8th Period: Autoshop

Me and Trish compare schedules we have all our classes together accept auto."Your taking Auto?" Trisha asks me "Yea I love cars. Is it a problem?" I ask suddenly confused. "No. It's just NO girl has ever dared to step onto Auto turf." She says sounding gravely serious. "Well I guess I'll be the first." I say to her confidently. I hadn't really looked at Trish she was dressed edgier than I would be but not over the top She wore a black California tank top, distressed dark skinny jeans, Black and white zebra sneaker wedges and she carried a pink leopard print bag, and had a pink & black bow with a skull in the middle in her hair which looked like mine but darker and had one pink streak in the front. I liked it, it suited her. The bell rang so we walk to class. I sit the back with Trish. The teacher was an older woman with a very depressing voice and while we were going over the rules and handbook I feel asleep. I wake up when I hear the door slam and there stands the cutest guy I've ever seen. Well cutest guy in leather I've ever seen. He has blonde shaggy hair, Warm brown eyes, if you look close you can see a scar above his left eye, his shirt clings to his abs and he looks just yummy! Trish seems to have noticed him to til I see a red head who is dressed differently than the blonde but they both wear a leather jacket and black supras. The teacher yells at them for being late and gives them detention they take the slips and sit next to me in the back. The blonde looks over at me and looks me over from head to toe. "Well hello there. Who are you?" The blonde asks. "I'm Ally.I'm new who are you?" I say eager to know the gorgeous boys name. "Well I'm Austin and Thats Dez and don't worry I could tell you were new when I walked through the door." he says bluntly "How?" I ask suddenly curious."The way your dressed. I can spot a Virgin from a mile away. Might as well have wrote it on your forehead.'' he says giving Dez a high-five laughing and turns the opposite way to talk to him. I lean over to wake a sleeping Trish. "Trish!" I whisper "What Ally?" Trish said kind of grouchy. "What's with that guy Austin?" I ask her." You don't wanna try to go there he'd never go for a girl like you anyways." She said mockingly. "What do you mean girl like me?" I ask her angrily. "No offense but you kinda look like a snooty rich girl." she says. "You don't think I can get him to fall in love with me?" I ask her challengingly "Nope. Never" says a blonde girl sitting in front of Trish. "You wanna make a bet little blonde Bitch!" Trish says loudly. "Sure." the blonde says. "We win we choose your outfits for the rest of the year." Trish states. "If I win its the same for her." The blonde repeats pointing to me. The bell rings and we all get up "my names Cassidy btw just so you know whose gonna pick out your clothes for the rest of the year." she continues on "Bet starts now you have til Spring break better start now could take all you got." Cassidy says laughing throwing her blonde head back laughing walking out the door. "Ok were gonna push it but I'm gonna help you. We need to give you a makeover. We can plan during free period." Trish runs through quickly. The rest of my classes flew by with no new problems. Its time for my last class. Auto. I couldn't find the room so I burst through as the last tardy bell rings. The whole class turns around. I groan when I see Dallas and his posse, as well as Austin and Dez sitting in their seats. "Are you lost Virgin?" Austin asks. "Nope I'm in Advanced Auto 3" I state Clearly. "Mr. Coleson she can't be in here, can she?" The guys protest. "Sorry boys but she son the roster so shes in get over it." Mr. Coleson says. "Ok everybody if you have a car go get it now were assigning stations." One of the reasons I picked this school is because of its great Auto program. "Go get your little Girly Car Virgin" Austin Dez and Dallas laugh as they walk to the parking lot to get their cars. I just stand their waiting to see their cars. Dez pulls in first in a pretty badass looking orange Boss Mustang. Dallas is next with a blue 1970 corvette, Lastly is Austin he pulls up in a Yellow RX8 and I laugh. Everyone looks at me with eyebrows raised. They all get out of their cars walking up to me. ''What are you laughing at?" Austin asks looking confused. "Oh nothing! I'm gonna go get my Girly pussy car. I'll be right back Mr. Coleson." I say as I walk away laughing. "What is it a VW Beetle or A Pink Jeep?" Austin yells and I hear the guys laugh. I can't wait to see their faces. I click the button she unlocks I slide in and turn on my Bose Stereo. It shakes the paarking lot God I love Daddy. I crank her up and put her in gear making sure to rev the engine nice and loud. I take off spinning as I speed around the parking lot to the autoshop class. I see their faces as I come around the last of the cars. Austin looks crushed Dez is grinning and Dallas looks pissed. I pull in behind Austins. Turn her off and slowly slide out sexily. I click her lock and walk to Mr. Coleson who is Beaming. "Told you she was a looker sir" I tell him winking at Austin. The whole class runs up to it "Nobody touches!" I yell. ''Pink" Dez says ''Yea what about it?" I says harshly. ''Nice'' He says smiling. "Who wants to see'' I ask loudly. Getting Response Of Me and Hell Yeahs! So I Open up the hood. I look over to Austin who was once looking at my Ass now smirking at me with his arms crossed. This will be Fun.

Well Guys What Do You Think? Remember R&R look at my other stories too! Thanks For Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Guys heres Chapter 2 of the changing of a Bad Girl. Remember R&R! Thanks for your reveiws!

Enjoy!

I finally get home. I pull into the garage and get out. I walk to my room and sit my books on my bed. As I'm walking to my closet I pull the bow out of my hair and put it away. When I get to my closet I take off my shoes and put them on the rack. I walk to my bed and look at my Iphone it was 415 Trish is coming at 500 so I decide to take a shower. It had been an eventful day. Not only was I not popular but I had been issued a bet to steal the heart of the schools legendary bad boy. Well at least I knew he liked my car. Even after a long day of this me and Trish were going to the mall for some ASAP clothes shopping. There was one thing Cassidy was right about I would never get Austin dressed like this. I sit my phone on the dock in the bathroom and press play "Gavin Degraw" comes on and I go turn on the water, I step into the shower and just think about everything that happened today. I stand there until Katy Perry comes on then I step wrap myself in a towel. I look at the time it was nearly 5. I sprint to the window in time to see Trishes Pink VW Bettle just pulling into the driveway. She got out of the car and I could tell she had been home to change. she was now wearing A black sequin sweatshirt with white tribal print leggings Purple vans and a Leopard print thats Trish she said she would take me to the mall so I run down stairs to let in Trish. "Hi'' she says "Come in I was just changing." I tell her as we go to my room she wants to see what she has to work with and so far the only thing we have a pair of heels, a black tank, and my skinny jeans. "God Ally! I thought I would have a little more to work with." she says. "Sorry. I just moved here from LA aren't any of these clothes stylish here?'' I ask her. "Some but not at our school. Hurry up and change we have a lot of shopping to do!" She tells me excitedly. I put on a pair of Dark skinny jeans, my Plaid button down, I put on my rainbows and get my keys and We head to the Mall.

Ahh the mall the only place in the world where someone can be all alone and feel at home. We go to several stores Hot Topic, Spencers, Journey, Claires. Then Trish tells me to follow her to this tattoo parlour we walk in and she talks to the guy by name " Trish what are we doing here?" I ask her. "I wanna get my tounge done while were here" she tells me flatly. "Ok" I tell her as she gets in the chair and the guy looks for sterile tools. I can't watch, I'm not scared of needles or anything I just don't like to watch. When I turn around theres Trish getting off the chair. "Let me see" I ask her as she procedeeds to stick her tounge out at me. "You want something done?" "Nah"i tell her "Chicken" she yells at me "Fine. What do I get then?" I ask her "Tounge or Belly Button.." "Idk I'll do both!" I tell her kiddingly "You wouldn't I couldn't so I bet you can't" she states. "I bet free food for a month I can..." I say to her "Deal" she says and I hop on the table.

"Soo where to Starbucks or Orange Julius?" I ask Trish. "Starbucks come on" Trish says and we go we sit and talk for a little bit but then I have to head home.

I wake up the next day today is going to be fun. I get out of bed and go to the bags I pull out the outfit I pull on the shredded Union Jack top that shows off my New Anarchy belly ring, I Put on the shredded skinny jeans and the black cage heels. I put on some black eye liner and some mascara I also add some pink lip stick. I spray my hair with hairspray and scrunch it a little. I love my hair it is Ombre now. I grab my New leather bookbag and my keys and walk out the door. I pull into the school and text Trish to meet me outside at my car. I wait for her to walk up suddenly I have started to get nervous and now I can see her and that she is wearing Cloudy Leggings, A Nirvana tank, belted with a Union jack belt and leopard print heels. She looks good I turn off the car and wait for her. She knocks on the window and I get out she takes a step back " WOW" is all she says. "Thanks" i tell her. We link arms and strut into the school. I can feel eyes on me as I walk across the parking lot. I hear catcalls and whistles. We both just laugh and flip our hair. Have you ever got the feeling you were being watched? Yea well I just did a hundred times over. When we walked through the door I thought I could hear the room get quieter. I look at Trish " What just happened?" I ask her "I don't know but I think your gonna get noticed today!" Trish says. We walk to my locker and I reach up to grab my books I feel a tap on my shoulder. Its gotta be Trish "So what are we doing this weekend?"I ask Then turn around looking at my phone. I see Converse. Not Trish "I don't know babe but I can think of a few things" The guy says.

I get to his face none other than the douchebag himself. Dallas. " I'm Dallas you are?" he says cockily. "In all of your classes, we've met before." I tell him pissed off. "We have whats your name?" He asks suddenly confused. "I lean to his ear and whisper" Oh babe you'll figure it out soon enough." I then slam my locker closed and walk to my first class. "I sit in my seat and put on my beats and listen to some music. Its my passion and I love it! I text Trish wondering where she is. There she comes in the door. "Girl your not gonna believe this but guess who is on time for school?" She tells me "Who?" "Austin! I heard him talking to Dez about a text he got from Dallas this morning about a new girl who said she was in all of his classes so he had to roll up and check out that action!"She says quickly. "Yes!" I say a little to loudly. Then the bell rings and Me and Trish take our normal seats in the back leaving room for Austin and Dez. Dallas walks in and winks. Ughh he is soo disgusting. He sits in the middle of the classroom with the Cassidy girl and Kirra. The tardy bell is about to ring when in runs Austin and Dez. They run to their seats and sit down Austin throwing his books on the desk and them sliding off onto my side. Here goes nothing I think to myself. I lean down surely showing some clevage and pick up some of his books. He has leaned down now "Thanks for the hel..." Thats when we both look up and looks into my eyes. "Hi" I say flirtasiously with a wink. "Hi" he says sitting up and taking his books. "You new here? He asks me "You look familiar". I can feel his eyes burning my skin. "I am sort of" "What do you mean by sort of?" he asks but is cut off by the teacher going over roll "Adisson Parks, Austin Moon,... Dallas Johnson... Dez Parker...Trish Del A Rosa... and Allison Dawson.. I look over and see Austin smirkI know he's thinking about me I can't wait to see his face. I raise my hand "here and I like to be called Ally mam" I say straight foward. Everyone turns around and stares at me I hear Dallas "What the Fuck happened to her" Austins reaction was priceless his jaw dropped and all I see is Dez laugh and I hear Austins deep voice jump up a few Octive and say two words...

Virgin Girl?

Thats all for chapter 2 Guys. Liked it leave a review and follow. Read my other stories.

Thanks for reading remember R&R!

Bye Loves 3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Back For Chapter 3 guys hope you like it. Sorry for not posting sooner had serious Writers block. ENJOY R&R!

And there is Austin eyes bugging out of his head and me sitting there like nothing is changed taking notes. "What happened to you?" Austin asks Thanks I say No No I mean how do YOU look so…. Hot? He stutters. Thanks I say again sticking out my tongue to reveal a silver stud. I would never admit it but I hope he notices it. He does and stares wide eyed "Where did that come from!?" he says the same place as this gesturing towards the red A in my stomach. Then I turn and leave him to whisper about me clearly to Dez. I look over to Trish who grins and gives me a Thumbs up. The Bell rings and I'm on to my next class Trish isn't with me but we do have the rest of our classes except auto together so I go to second and suffer through.

Finally its lunch and me and Trish are supposed to go out when I feel someone grab me and pull me into an empty classroom and put a hand over my mouth. I panic until I am confronted with those brown eyes. Ugh Austin what do you want I try to ask him "Shhh. He tells me. You are going to go to lunch with me or else" "Or else what your gonna keep me out of class and that's a threat" No But I could keep you here with me All day" Yea how bout we have a deal I tell him " I'm listening he says smirking." If I kiss you for 5 minutes will you let me go have lunch with Trish?" I ask suddenly regretting it. He looks at me stunned "For Real?" He asks "Yea" "Deal" He says and he started moving closer to me he was close enough I could feel his warm breath it smelled of mint I couldn't stand it any longer I gathered all the courage I have and grabbed his blonde hair at the base of his neck and closed the distance between us. Our lips met and I felt like I was flying it started out innocent with us nipping at each other's lips. His tongue grazed my bottom lip pleading for entrance which I gave. I soon felt his hot hands on my stomach creeping slowly upward. I didn't stop him I followed him and slid my hands into the waistband of his jeans and held them there. I moved them a little farther down I felt his hands grabbing my bra moving it… Then my phone rang. Trish I pull back and reach for my phone and rip the door open and run down the hall. Ally! Ally! I hear Austin yell but I keep running I feel so violated and the worst thing about it is I wanted to go farther when my phone rang and woke me up from my fantasy.

I go meet Trish at her car and we head to A diner. I tell Trish everything and when we get there I tell her I still have to go to Auto. Why can't I just go put on Sweats and A turtleneck and I'll buy a cat and never have to see him again. No girl the way your gonna get him is teasing he is gonna want what he cant have and that my dear ally is you trish says. Go into Auto strut your stuff and act like it was nothing she tells me and we walk back into school. I go to my car since I have to have it for auto I walk to it and there is Austin standing in front of my car. Shit. Guess I gotta face this now. Hey I say to him. Hey are you OK? He asks me. Yea why wouldn't I be?" I ask Well you ran out on me so fast I couldn't catch up with you. I wanted to make sure you were ok. I walk to him and I walk my fingers up his chest and whisper in his ear If I wasn't ok would I Do This? I pull his lips to mine for a moment then pull away and run to my car and lock myself inside and try to catch my breath….. Shit I think I am really starting to like him

Sorry Guys Short chapter I have a lot to do. So Review. Have another chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys Klace1996 here srry this isn't a chapter having serious writers block the next chapter will be up on Tuesday. I PROMISE you guys. And here is where I need your help I need some ideas to help progress the stories PM me ideas I will most likely use all of them. If possible I will mention you in the Authors Note and give you credit for the idea. So Thanks guys and Follow Me!

BTW GUYS I Now have 20 Followers for this story that is Awesome! I'm Glad you guys love the story so Much… Thanks Love you Guys! 3 Enjoy Reading3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well Guys here is Chapter 4 I am going to update One Night Standing Cinderella Today to I have had a Serious Case of the Writers Block.

Enjoy! R&R

I am at home getting ready to go to the gym. I put on my Hot Pink Shimmery Barbie Sports bra, Black Nike Pros, and my Pink and Black Nikes. I jog to the bathroom and put small French in the side and pull it into a ponytail slide on my Barbie Bow and run to grab my gym bag. I walk downstairs to find dad in the living room. Hey Dad headed to the gym be home soon K? "Uhhhh." He replies and I go out the door and there is my car and memories come flooding back. Austin being worried about me, me kissing him and then driving away. I don't know what to do this was just supposed to be a bet but I think I was falling for him….. I shake my head no I would not fall in love with him. I get in my car and head to McDonalds I need Food. I pull in the parking lot and Trish is waiting for me she's going with me to the gym she's wearing Leopard print leggings and I love dance crop top and white and black Reeboks her hair is in a ponytail with a hot pink cheetah print bow. We walk in and order our food when we here whistles and turn towards the noise. "Fuck" I whisper loud enough for Trish to hear she doesn't even need to ask she knows and we continue with our order and then turn to go get drinks when I hit a familiar chest blocking my way. "We got to stop meeting like this Alls" Austin says with a wink. "Yea excuse me." "Where are you going come sit with me for a few minutes please "he says with pleading eyes. "Ok 5 minutes Austin but that's it I'm in a hurry" And we go sit in a corner booth. "So" he says "where you headed to dress like that?" "Wouldn't you like to know" I tell him "Yes yes I would" He says roughly. "Well if it's that important I and Trish are going to the gym" I tell him bluntly. "So that's how you get to looking' so fine." He states. "Yea and I'm gonna stay fine to." I tell him. "So Ally now that we know about that I need to talk to you about something else." Austin says. Shit I think to myself. "Ok what is it?" I ask. "About today and the kiss. Why have you been avoiding me and hiding from me?" He asks."I don't know what you're talking about "I say "Don't play dumb with me Ally. You know exactly what I'm talking about and I'm tired of playing games." He says forcefully at me. "What do you mean by that?" I ask confused. "Ally do you like me or not?" He asks me. "What?" I say. "You are really hot Ally and you act like your into me do you like me?" he says "What do you love about me?" I ask him. "What?" he says "What do you love about me?" I ask again. 'Well I love that your hot." He says grinning. "And..." I say. "What else is there?" he says. "Nice talking to you Austin" I say and I get up grab our food and leave with Trish. "Ally! Wait." I hear Austin yell but I keep walking he is so gonna have to work for this one.

I stayed late at the gym last night and of course it being August it got cooler over night. I don't have any plans for the day so I decide to go to Starbucks and then head to the mall to get some music. I go to my closet and pull on a pair of black leggings, a red knit sweater with a heart on it, and slip on a pair of brown ankle leather boots. I walk to the bathroom and pull my hair into a sock bun and do some eyeliner and some mascara and smudge on some lip gloss. I put in my favorite owl earrings and grab my wallet, phone, iPad, and headphones and slip them into my small bag. I throw it over my shoulder and go downstairs to get my keys. My dad has already left for work so I'm home alone. I grab my keys and go outside to my car. On the hood is a bundle of daisies I pick it up to read the card all it says is

"I Like You –A"

I look at them. They are beautiful and not only are they daisies but white daisies my favorite flower. I run them in the house and put them in water and get into my car and listen to one direction as I drive to Starbucks. I sing along with the radio I'm singing the chorus of Kiss You when my phone rings. I'm driving so I let it alone cause I was fixing to pull into Starbucks. I park my car and walk in I walk to the counter and order my usual "I'll have a Caramel Macchiato and A Blueberry Muffin. I grab my order and pull my phone from my bag and it's from Austin. I drop my phone on the table

"I Think I'm In Love With You Ally.

-A"

Is all it read.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well guys glad to see you love the story I have 28 Followers! Keep Reading and Reviewing So heres Chapter 5!

Austin confuses me so much one minute he loves me for my body, then he thinks he's in love with me. I don't know which to believe anymore. I'm sitting in my room watching Fast and the Furious one of my favorite movies. Trying to think of a way to decide which is the truth. Then it hits me, I'll give him what he wants.

"What!?" Trish shouts through the phone. "If you do that then all of this will be a waste!" she rants on I stop her and tell her "Trish my plan is to give him what he wants, but hell no am I putting out. If he loves me like he says then he will stay if not then I guess we know the truth." "Well you do have a point there. Need any wardrobe help?" she says excitedly. "Nope. I got this one covered." I tell her "Well if you need me call Ciao!" and she hangs up. Well here goes nothing I think to myself and pull open my double-door closet and look inside.

The weather is warm today so the plan is still a go. I pull on a pair of black leather shorts, and a long sleeve white belly shirt. I trot over to my bed and pull on my black and white argyle socks and pull up my black combat boots. I change my belly ring to a simple black diamond which on my tan skin looks yummy. I straighten my hair put on some mascara and do a cat-eye smudge on some lip gloss. Perfect. I run over to dig in my closet for 2 things. First one I pull out is my cropped black leather jacket with studs on the back and the next is my pink and black helmet. I pull out the little box in the jacket pocket and grab the key. I slide on the jacket and toss my bag around my neck pick up the helmet and head to the garage. I pat my baby and apologize then sit onto my ducati and slide on the helmet. I crank it up and pull out of the garage onto school and onto Austin.

When into the school I'm looking for one person Austin. I spot him he was with Dallas, Dez who surprisingly had Trish on his arm and the rest of his posse surrounding his rx-8. As I pull in Trish walks away kissing Dez "That just happened" Thank god I think to myself I really don't want her to see this. I pull into the space beside him. More catcalls are coming from the boys today. God why are they so easy to impress. Where's the fun in that huh? Austin stares at me I wave him over emitting a roll of catcalls amongst the hoard. Then as cocky as ever he struts over and grins. "Do you know who I am?" I ask him with my helmet still on. "I don't think so." Austin says grinning but looking confused. "Then your gonna love this" I say to a confused Austin and take off my helmet and shake out my hair. "Ally?!" he goes. Here goes nothing. "yea babe come here" I say waving my finger. He steps closer and I wrap my arms around his neck and pull my lips to his ear "Do you wanna Date me?" I ask him in a raspy voice. "Hells Yea" he says excitedly. His boys look at each other confused but stay silent. "Then I guess I'm your girlfriend" I say. "Damn! He shouts causing the boys more confusion. "But…. If you really love me Prove it Kiss the Fuck out of me NOW!" I say demandingly. He wastes no time pining me to his car his lips fiercely nipping at mine when his tongue slides across my bottom lip begging for entry which I give. We're then fighting for domination when he moans into my mouth I can't control it and return a moan back and when he nips my tongue ring I pull away and grab his hands and pull him along behind me.

We walk over to a very astounded and confused teens. I think I astounded them when I let Austin place his hands just under the waistband of my shorts. Let Alone in front of them. "So… Boys what are we talking about?" I ask and its all I have to say for them to start up the conversation and for Austin to start sucking on my neck.

I'm walking to my Locker I look in the Mirror. "Fuck" I say "What is it babe?" Austin asks "You left a hickey" I tell him "Good they will know your mine he says slapping my ass and begins sucking on the same spot. The bell rings and he puts his arm around my waist to slide his hands into my back pocket and walks into class pulling me into the desk by him and proceeding to try and makeout with me before class. We pull apart to the sound of books hitting the floor. Sure enough there's Cassidy looking pissed I smile at her and turn Austins face to mine and continue what we started. This is gonna be more fun than I thought…..

Ok Guys. Sorry kinda short I'll make up for it soon but Review Review Review. Tell Me What You Want To See And I'll try to work it in. Lets Try for 5 Comments and I'll Upload the Next Chapter. Love You Guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! Sorry for dropping off the face of the Earth but school has been killing me! I have been writing just not posting so I will have Lots of new chapters on In the next 2 weeks so you better watch! Love You Guys thanks for all the Awsome Reviews. I Created A Twitter for this I am gonna post at least everyother day giving you updates and when I'll be posting and maybe even A sneak peak or two ;)!

Follow KensieLacey96 ! Here is A Challenge for you Guys if I can Get 10 Followers I Will Post A Chapter Everyday for a week! It Starts Now Go and Thanks for Reading!

AUTHORS NOTE: AS ALWAYS I AM LOOKING FOR IDEAS FOR MY ECISTING STORIES OR IF YOU WANT TO COLLABORATE AND MAKE A NEW STORY JUST MESSAGE ME HERE OR TWEET ME AND WE'LL GET TO IT! ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A STORY YOU JUST ARE DYING TO SEE LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS OR MESSAGE OR TWEET ME AND WE CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN. Sooo thats all for Now Guys..

#StayLacey...#StayStrong...#StayCloudy -Jc Caylen


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey Guys sorry its been so long school has Seriously taken over my life its ridiculous! So I Now Have 58 FOLLOWERS this is UNBELIEVEABLE thanks you guys for Reading and I hope you like this Chapter and Sorry it took so Long! Read and Review!

I stand up and Grab my books when I feel arms come around my waist. "And where do you think your going?" My attacker asks "who wants to know?" I giggle thinking its Austin and then whip around to face none other than Dallas. "Get your hands off me!" I yell at him. "Oh come on baby you know you want some of this." He says smirking at me. I grab my books and storm out of my second period. I suddenly plow into someone and I look up. "Trish thank god its you You are not gonna believe what just happened!" I tell her. "What is it girl? Why you sound pissed what happened? She asks looking at me confused. 'I was grabbing my books to leave after second and I felt arms come around me and thinking it was Austin I turned around and BAM! its Dallas!" I shout at her. "No way girl' She says looking shocked "Nothing happened right?'' She asks me. ''Nothing happened I would never cheat on Austin let alone with a tool like Dallas." I say to her matter-of-factly. ''Come on lets go to class'' says trish grinning. ''Speaking of Austin where is he anyways?'' she asks '' Where is he always in the principals office he told off a teacher. Oh my poor innocent Boyfriend" I say laughing at the last part '' And what about you and Dez huh..." I say winking at her. "Oh that..'' She says '' Yea that." I say '' Were just... He just...I'm Just... I don't know what we are.." she says quickly. Just a big ol' pile of crap "Trish come on lets go I know I'm not a good girl but I gotta get to class'' I tell her. ''Ooooo Girl you bad'' she says waving her finger at me. We link arms and strut down the hall to class. But I'm thinking about Austin is he OK I hope he doesn't get suspended. I think I might actually Like him... Oh Shit...

Sorry guys its short but my computer got wiped and I have to completely rewrite the rest of the story so if you Like favorite and Review! Love You Guys.!

#StayCloudy

REMEMBER FAVORITE IF YOU ENJOY THIS STORY GOING TO TRY AND UPLOAD ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK GUYS! LOVE YOU & IF ANY OF YOU NEED TO TALK I'M ALWAYS HERE JUST PM ME I'M ONE CLICK AWAY... DON'T KNOW WHERE I'D BE WITHOUT YOU GUYS!


End file.
